Reversal
by aribearies
Summary: Last thing Sonic the Hedgehog remembered was fighting her arch nemesis, Doctor Ivana Robotnik, "Eggma'am." Her now genderbent friends have informed her that she was warped to Mobius Prime. One question, if she's in the prime world...then where is prime Sonic? (Eventual Shadonic/Sonadow: M/M, F/F, M/F).
1. Prologue

_A/N: A rule 63 fic. Yes, I love genderbends. This will just be a story I'll work on as ideas come, so no fixed date or anything, no precise planning. It's just for my leisure._

 _Summary: Last thing Sonic the Hedgehog remembered was fighting her arch nemesis, Doctor Ivana Robotnik, "Eggma'am." Her now genderbent friends have informed her that she was warped to Mobius Prime. One question, if she's in the prime world...then where is prime Sonic?_

 _Pairings: This will mainly be eventual Sonadow (transcending all genders, so m/f, f/f, m/m. Their love has no limits, I believe if you truly ship something then you ship it in all forms). There will also be other minor Sonic ships, since I see her as someone who likes to tease others just because it's fun to do so._

 _Takes place after Generations. I never finished Lost World so let's pretend it never happened for this story's sake, okay?_

 _Rating: T, may or may not go up._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own characters or anything. Only the time I put into this story._

* * *

 **Prologue**

The underground base was massive, with a series of mazes that proved to be quite the challenge. Sonic was honestly impressed with the labyrinth, especially after fighting several large robots with names like the Egg Minotaur or Egg Chimera. The whole theme of mythology was very interesting, very different from all the other times she raided Eggma'am's lair. It seemed that the Doctor had done a bit of reading as of late.

She ran her hand along the wall as she sped through the dark corridors. The only source of light was from the torches along the wall, giving it that ancient vibe. It amused the blue hedgehog that the Doctor put so much effort into designing such a place, especially when it would all be destroyed sometime soon. The culprit being none other than herself, the teenager thought with a grin.

She glanced over her shoulder to the younger Mobian running close behind her, blue eyes narrowed in determination as they flickered consistently between her watch and the path ahead of her.

"It should be close, we're almost there!"

The hedgehog nodded, a grin growing on her face. She could see the exit before her.

They came to a screeching halt as they approached the door, skidding along the ground and timing it perfectly enough that they stopped right before making impact with the hard surface. Sonic beamed as she turned to her little sister, who immediately began hacking into the security system. It took skill to have perfected speed like she had.

The door rose into the ceiling, revealing a dark room. They entered, and the lights turned on as they walked in.

A maniacal laugh echoed throughout the room, directing the two Mobians attention towards the center, where the evil doctor stood defiantly. Tall, with weight-gathered around her midsection, she raised her head confidently. Her spectacles glinted against the light, concealing the trickery hidden in her eyes. She elegantly brushed her short, greying auburn hair behind her ear. A sneer marred her middle-aged face.

"Ivana, we all know this'll end. C'mon, give it up already!" Sonic teased, hands on her hip while her emerald eyes twinkled in amusement.

Eggma'am scowled at the way the blue hedgehog addressed her so familiarly. Of course, it was a common occurrence between them, but that didn't mean she approved of it. She quickly got over her annoyance as her lip twitched into a devilish grin. "Sonic, my dear, why would I ever give up when this time I know I'll destroy you?" Her voice was sickly sweet.

The teen giggled. "Yeah, right!"

"Sonic!" She turned to face her younger sister, who sent her a worried look. "My watch, it's sensing a lot of Chaos Energy in this place...I have a really bad feeling about this."

Sonic winked at the fox. "It'll be fine! It always is!"

Tails bit her lip unsurely before glancing at Eggma'am.

"Perhaps you should listen to your friend, Sonic." The Doctor said before the ground beneath her raised, revealing a large robot with a single red eye in the center of its forehead, its body made from refined metal, though Sonic took note of the many wires along the wall that attached themselves to the mechanism. "You will soon find out that heeding advice could've prevented your demise." She said as a seat and control board emerged from the platform she stood on before it settled itself into the machines cranium and encased itself in glass. "Egg Cyclops, destroy them!"

Sonic grinned cockily as she got into a defensive stance, watching as Eggma'am sat herself comfortably and began typing away at the control panel. She cracked her knuckles, her emerald irises following every wire strategically so she could move quickly and trap the beast.

Eggma'am pulled down a lever that would empower the robot with the power of two Chaos Emeralds she currently held in another part of her base. She had been meaning to try out her newest experiment after some time, and this seemed to be the perfect opportunity. The alarms blasted all around the room and her face contorted into an expression of horror. "What?" Her eyes darted to each holographic error message that appeared before her and instinctively she began typing furiously into her control panel. "This can't be!"

Sonic raised an eye ridge. "What do you mean, Ivana?" She exchanged a glance with Tails. "Is everything alright?"

"Blast it! My machine! The Emeralds have become unstable after having contact with the experiment! They are tearing through time and space as we speak!"

Tails looked up and froze, pupils contracting as she managed to unsteadily point at the portal above her. "Sonic! Look! We have to get out of here!"

The blue hedgehog tensed at the sight before narrowing her eyes at the doctor. "Eggma'am, shut off your machine!" She yelled. "We don't need you messing around with time again! Don't you know what originality is? Find a new plan for destruction!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" The middle-aged woman snapped at her.

"Wait, this wasn't part of your plan?" Sonic asked with eyes widening as huge gusts of wind began to pick up, her quills flailing as her feet began sliding along the ground.

"Of course not!" Eggma'am huffed as she continued to work at the controls. "I'm trying to override the system and shut it off, so if you could please just shut up and let me-"

"How in the world are you just going to start something that's incomplete? Ivana, you know better!"

"Shut up, don't call me that!"

"S-Sonic!" Tails squeaked as the winds began lifting her off the ground. "Help!"

The blue hedgehog turned and grabbed her little sister by the wrist, using her other arm to shield her face from the stinging wind. "I...I got you, don't worry!"

"D-don't let go, okay?" The eight-year-old whimpered as Sonic used her strength to pull the lighter Mobian toward the ground.

"I'd nev-Ah!" She hissed in pain as a piece of scrap metal hit her in the arm holding the the young fox, causing her to let go.

"Sonic!" Tails screamed as tears poured from her eyes and the winds carried her toward the portal.

"Hold on to something unless you want to be sent who-knows-where!" Eggma'am advised her. "The portal will deactivate in just a few seconds!"

Sonic looked up for her little sister, feeling the wind lift her up as well. Her eyes quickly scanned the area until she saw yellow.

She acted on impulse the moment she saw a piece of scrap metal skid along the ground towards her. She hopped on just as it lifted into the air and swirled around the room before jumping onto another piece above her. She spin-dashed in place until she released at angle that sent her flying to Tails. As she soared through the air and got closer to the fox, she got out of her ball form and extended her arm.

"Tails! I'm here!" She yelled.

The fox, who had covered her eyes in fear, removed her hands and stared at her hero with teary relief. "Sonic!" She cried as she reached for her big sister's hand.

Sonic had a determined look on her face as her fingertips grazed Tails' palm before moving forward so she could grab the other's wrist firmly. She sent the kit a small smirk and glanced into blue eyes softly. Tails could only blink in surprise before feeling Sonic use all of her force to twist their bodies around and let go at just the right moment for her to be sent back to the ground, pushing against all winds that would otherwise raise her, while the blue hero accelerated through the portal and disappeared from view.

Before Tails could scream her name, the portal closed.

The winds stopped abruptly, any scraps or debris that had been picked up by the wind fell with a loud crash. The young fox fell to her knees in defeat, completely shocked, her body trembled as a wave of emotion threatened to consume her. She hugged herself to keep her sobs contained, as Sonic wouldn't have wanted her to cry.

"Of course, not only does my machine shut down completely, but all signs of Chaos Energy disappear! How embarrassing, now Sonic will never live it down!" Eggma'am vented as her fists hit the control panel. "...Wait, my experiment! Is it still here? I can't detect it!"

Tails squeezed herself tighter at the mention of her big sister, her eyes clenched shut to avoid having to face reality. Sonic was gone, she was somewhere, but she had no idea where. She could hear the Doctor get off her deactivated Cyclops and stride past her, the sound of the door opening and closing her was enough to let her know that she was alone.

Unable to hold it in any longer, she felt a few tears drop down her cheeks. She opened her eyes only to find her vision blurry, and instinctively she wiped the tears away with her arm. She was a big girl now, she had to get it together and find out where Sonic went off to. It was all up to her, and she was wasting time sitting there crying. Her big sister needed her, she had to get moving.

She shakily got up and continued to attempt to clear her eyes of stay tears, surveying the room for any clues before taking a step towards the exit.

Just as her foot planted firmly on the ground, she noticed cobalt near a heap of scrap metal on the other end of the lab.

* * *

A/N: _I imagine Eggma'am sometimes somewhat being like Dolores Umbridge from Harry Potter, but not as terrible. She just sometimes does that sweet voice thing as well as cares about maintaining a professional appearance, though Sonic's informal way of speaking towards her completely shatters that image._

 _Where'd Sonic go,_ oh no _. Who on Earth did Tails find,_ gasp _. I'm terrible at being dramatic so just ignore me, okay? Next chapter, we go to this 'other world' that I mentioned in the summary._

 _Feel free to give out ideas, input, or whatever because there's no set plan for this story. No OCs though, I don't like to deviate from canon. Feel free to critique this as you please, I'm sure there's mistakes because I whipped this out while I was bored out of my mind. I also have a habit of dozing off while I write and edit so...yeah. Ciao~_


	2. New World, New Rules

_A/N: Where did Sonic end up? Not like I didn't type it in the summary, haha._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: New World, New Rules**

Sonic rubbed her cheek as she awoke on the floor of her kitchen. She felt extremely sore while sitting up, especially on her cheek and arm. She figured she landed on her face after she shot through the portal, a terrible habit of hers. Emerald eyes glanced at her right arm only to see a palette of purples and yellows from the piece of scrap metal that hit her earlier...good thing she was a fast healer.

To say she was confused was an understatement. Why would Eggma'am's portal bring her to her own kitchen? Well, really it was the kitchen in Tails' workshop, but she considered it to be hers as well. It was all very strange, but extremely convenient.

She pushed herself off the ground and onto her feet, raising her hands above her head and curving her body to release a satisfying crack in her back after a night of terrible sleep on a cold, hard floor. Her eyes scanned the room, but lingered on the sink and narrowed suspiciously. She lowered her arms as she approached it, noticing that it was very different since the last time she saw it. Where did all the baking supplies go? She distinctly remembered her and Tails baking cookies the the other day. Alarmed, she hastily reached for the cookie tin on the nearby counter and opened it, only to find it empty. Not a single crumb left. This left her more confused than ever. She was for sure that they baked, yet there was no mess waiting for her to clean. There was no way her little sister would've washed all the dishes, as she wasn't trusted to do chores since she always got side-tracked and ended up creating some new gadget out of their supplies. Sonic was completely stumped, and pouted as she put the lid back on the tin and pushed it away from her. Did she dream the entire event? Did Tails eat all the cookies and hide the evidence so she wouldn't get in trouble? As much as the second option pissed her off, she wouldn't deny that it was an impressive scheme. She'd give it to the fox this time.

She entered the living room and threw herself onto the couch with a heavy sigh. Her good cheek snuggled into a pillow and she pursed her lips, eyes darting around the room, frowning as she began to notice some oddities. The wild flowers Ames and Crumpet had gotten her a few days ago were gone, not like they wilted, but it was as though they never existed in the first place. She sat up and crossed her legs, her eye-ridges furrowing skeptically before she peeked over the armrest to check for her fashion magazines. Missing. Every single one. Weird. She glanced at the end table in front of her, her head tilting as she caught a glimpse of something different in a picture of her and Tails.

 _Wait a second_. Hold up.

She snatched the frame and held it close to her face as her eyes roamed over the image, a horrified expression gradually took over her features.

Why were she and Tails practically naked? Where'd her eyelashes go? Why was her chest flat? She desperately needed answers, nothing was making any sense.

Her other hand rested itself on her chin as she contemplated the image. Perhaps she was very young when the photo was taken, but even though she lacked curves, the version of her in the photograph appeared to be the same age as her current self. Her red bodysuit with its white collar and accents wasn't on her, nor was the white waist-belt with its golden buckle that matched her shoes, which was strange because she absolutely loved that outfit and wore it basically everyday. There were no golden bracelets around her wrists and she had been wearing those ever since she fought Chaos. She couldn't recall a single time in the last decade that she left her house without putting an effort into her appearance, after all, she loved fighting robots while looking fabulous. Tails more or less looked the same with or without clothes, but it was weird seeing the fox in public without her faded denim overalls and leather satchel resting on her hip. Really, the only similarities between this photo and the one she remembered were the shoes and position they were in, with her and her sis linking arms while her other hand wagged her pointer finger and Tails gestured the peace sign. There was a cocky grin on her face as she sent the camera a wink, and the fox seemed to be as gleeful as ever when she got to be with her big sister. Despite them appearing slightly different, at least the happiness was still there.

Still, the peculiarity of it all bothered her. Something was going on, and she couldn't figure it out.

"'Morning, Sonic." She perked up at the sweet sound of her little sister's voice. At least Tails made it home safe and sound after their recent fight with Eggma'am! She placed the frame back on the table and turned her head around cheerfully, seeing the young Mobian enter the room while rubbing her sleepy eyes. How adorable! The fox was so cute, it brought her joy even on the worst days.

Again, she found another unusual thing. Her little sister wasn't dressed in the comfy pajamas she got her recently. In fact, she wasn't wearing anything except for her gloves and socks. Sonic shook her head, maybe she was just looking too deep into everything. It's not like this was anything new.

"Morning, Tails!" She cheered. She noticed the way Tails stopped mid-step on her way to the kitchen, the kit's ear twitched slightly.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Tails turned her head to face Sonic, only seeing the blue hedgehog's head due to the couch between them.

The hedgehog's lips tightly pressed together as she caught on to a very slight difference in the fox's tone. It was hardly noticeable, but she still was able to pick up on it. It just didn't sound the same. "I'm fine. Are you okay?" She raised an eye-ridge. Maybe Tails was catching a cold or something? Either way, her big sister instincts were acting up.

Tails' blue eyes widened. "No, I'm fine! You just sound different, that's all…really, _really_ different."

"What?" Sonic rested her arm on the back of the couch. "I think I sound the same. You, however, sound different. Just a little, though."

"Are you...wearing makeup?" Tails squinted dubiously before her eyes widened in shock.

"Um, yeah? I mean, not that I need it of course, but I look prettier when my eyes stand out, ya know?" Sonic pouted. "Why are you acting like you've never seen me like this before? I do this every day!"

"What?" The fox appeared hopelessly bewildered. "No, you don't! You've never worn makeup before...well, that's not true, but that was years ago!"

Sonic rubbed her temple. "Ugh, I think I need some fresh air." She stood and approached her little sister, not really paying attention to the other's mouth dropping and cheeks flushing. "I should probably go out for a run, this morning has been confusing enough as it is."

The blue hedgehog jumped in surprise she felt her little sister's hand tightly grab onto her wrist. "Tails, what's wrong?"

"You're not Sonic!"

She made a face. "What are you talking about?! Of course I'm Sonic, why are you accusing me of such things!"

"Y-you're a girl!"

Her lip twitched into an unsure smile. "Well, yeah. I'm a girl, you're a girl. We're all girls, I don't understand-."

Tails jerked back in surprise. "What? No, I'm not!"

Sonic raised an eye-ridge. "Huh? But you are! Surely I would've realized that by now! I mean, I've been taking care of you since you were four! How can you be a boy?" She was on the verge of panicking. What in the world was happening? What was going on?

"I'm a boy. You can't be Sonic because he's a he and, well, you're clearly not a he. Who are you? How'd you even get into my house?"

"I told you, Tails, I'm Sonic!" She frowned at her little sister-er, _brother_? "I don't appreciate you calling me a faker! Only Shadow can do that!"

Tails let go of the impersonator's wrist and watched as she crossed her arms and pursed her lips, tapping her foot impatiently while she waited for him to explain himself.

Well, she certainly _acted_ like Sonic.

"Well? I'm waitiiiing!"

She spoke like him too.

The fox sighed. "Okay, something obviously isn't right if you think I'm a girl and you... well, you _are_ a girl. Can you, uh, _Sonic_ , tell me about yourself?"

She relaxed her posture and placed a hand on her hip. "Well, what's there to say? Shouldn't you know everything about me? I know everything about you. You're my best friend, remember?"

Tails eyed the fake Sonic skeptically. "I doubt it..."

She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand as she did so, not noticing the slight blush growing on the kit's cheeks. She stared at him with her bright green eyes and observed him before an all-too-familiar cocky grin graced her lips. "Well, we met when three other Mobians were bullying you because of your tails and they crushed this cool gadget that you made. I defended you and then told you I thought your tails were cool. You followed me around thinking I wouldn't notice and then examined my plane as I took a nap under it. We heard an explosion and it was actually another one of Eggma'am's schemes to take over the world. You and I teamed up to find the seven Chaos Emeralds and take down the Death Egg." Sonic watched as the boy blinked, stunned that this perceived stranger knew how he and the real Sonic met. The details of the story were unknown to all except for the two involved. "Also," she continued with a coy tone. "You're afraid of thunder. I used to have to cuddle up with you on stormy nights just so you could sleep."

Tails' lips formed a thin line as emerald eyes squinted knowingly. Seeing the other's face turn red notified her that the kit believed her. "Okay," he breathed out. "You're Sonic…but how? I don't understand."

Sonic tilted her head. "How? What do you mean?"

"Well, let's just say that you've never looked or sounded like _this_ before." He gestured towards her shakily with a nervous blush. "I'm used to having an older brother, not an older sister."

The blue hedgehog nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm used to having a little sister, not a little brother." She smiled at him sweetly. "I'm sure you'll be able to figure out what's wrong, Tails. You always do!"

This time she did notice the way he averted his gaze as his cheeks got redder. Was she making him uncomfortable?

"Well, what do you remember?" He asked her after mustering the courage to look at her directly.

"Oh, well…" Sonic tapped her cheek thoughtfully with her index finger. "You and I snuck into Eggma'am's lab, you know, the usual. She made this machine powered by a couple of Emeralds before everything went haywire and created a portal that I ended up getting sucked through." She shrugged. "But then I just ended up here in our house."

Tails raised a brow. "'She'? Eggman isn't a 'she' either."

"It's 'Egg _ma'am_ '." Sonic corrected, noticing the way the kit ended the name with an 'n' instead of an 'm'." It was hard to pick out as the two words sounded similar, but she just happened to notice it.

The yellow Mobian nodded slowly, suddenly putting all the pieces together. "Oh." He glanced at the blue teen sympathetically. "I think I understand what happened."

"Oh? Well?"

"That portal...it must of transported you to an alternate universe…"

Sonic stared at him, her expression blank. "Huh?"

Tails sighed. "I'm sorry. You may be Sonic, but this isn't your world."

She paused. "Wait, so you're saying I was transported into a different universe. Like, completely different." Tails gave her a nod. "Not me meeting little me like with the whole Time-Eater thing. I'm talking about a complete alternate dimension." He nodded again, solemnly. "Oh." The weight of her situation suddenly hit her. She felt somewhat dejected at the idea of being nowhere close to home, all alone.

"I'm sorry, Sonic. I really am."

She gave the boy a gentle look and bent over, placing a hand on his shoulder with a broad grin on her face. "Hey, don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about...and especially don't be sorry for me. This is just one more adventure for me to have, right?" She closed her eyes as she gave him a cute smile she perfected.

"R-right!"

"Well, we should probably find a way to get me back home." She exhaled as she retracted her hand and placed it on her hip. "Who knows what Ivana will do once she realizes I'm gone?"

Tails nodded before his expression contorted into one of fear.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly as he tensed.

"If you're here, then where's our world's Sonic?"

oOo

Elsewhere, Tails sighed as she heaved the blue body onto the couch of their living room. Getting out of Eggma'am's base was easy, as after her complete failure the mad genius had apparently given up for the day as she never returned to the room after leaving hastily. After noticing the cobalt fur on the far end of the room, she used her flight ability to lift the hedgehog away from the debris and eventually out of the labyrinth onto her Tornado.

Now, at home, she was able to take note of some things she may have overlooked.

The blue teen more or less weighed the same, but as she inspected her sibling closely, she was able to grasp the most obvious concept.

This Sonic was not her Sonic. Where her big sister was, she hadn't the slightest clue.

Still, any Sonic was better than no Sonic at all. By that logic, she felt the need to help nurse this... _boy_ version of Sonic back to health. Sonic was Sonic, and she was her-uh, _his_ little sister.

His forehead had a huge bruise on it, most likely from impact against the ground after his fall. Sonic always had a terrible tendency to fall on her head, especially her face. As funny as it was sometimes, during times like this she worried about her sibling's health. Her doppelganger's injury could take a while to heal, even with the blue blur's amazing ability to heal fast.

She sighed, knowing full well that she had a lot of work ahead of her. First thing she had to do was find out where her actual sister was, then getting her back was a completely different matter. Depending on where she ended up, bringing her home could be _extremely_ hard to accomplish…

She might just have to persuade Eggma'am to get that machine working again...

* * *

 _A/N: Think of Sonic's outfit being similar in style to Wonder Woman's in Justice League: War. I mean, I haven't watched it, but I've seen it gifs and I really like it. I feel like that like Eggman, she would be really into keeping her appearance in check, but doesn't mind getting dirty. She just loves to look good as she does her most favorite thing in the world aside from running- save the day from Eggma'am._

 _Tails is just flustered because he's talking to a really pretty girl and he's kind of shy about it, but once it starts to really settle in that it's Sonic, he'll get more comfortable. I notice that little boys get really bashful in these kinds of situations, and he's only eight, so it's understandable._

 _SONIC LOVES HIS/HER FLOORKISSES. No, seriously, not made up. He lands on his face several times in different games (Adventure, Riders, SatBK, Unleashed). There's a video on Youtube and it brings me life every time I see it. That, and whenever he loses a chili dog, he has the most priceless reaction. My favorite running gags in the games._

 _So, girl Sonic is in the other world and regular Sonic is in hers. I wonder how this'll play out. Feel free to review and stuff or comment on what you hope will happen, who Sonic (either one) will meet, etc. I mean, the other day I got this idea on where I could take this, but if you guys have any ideas I'll definitely consider them. Next chapter, expect a certain rose in one world, and a shadow in another._


	3. GUNs and Roses

_A/N: Guess who's not dead yet...me. I'd like to apologize in advance for any errors or anything of the like, it took a lot of motivation and I struggled a lot with a couple of scenes._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: GUNs and Roses**

Crimson eyes scanned the streets of Station Square as the dark Mobian perched on the edge of a skyscraper. Below her, she could see crowds of people gathered around the plaza, shopping and loitering outside the mall. Vehicles nearby were stuck in heavy traffic, beeping their horns as their patience was worn thin- not that she blamed them. After all, humans had such short lives. It was a shame, really. Yet, even with all the time in the world for her, the hedgehog was finding her own patience rapidly diminishing. A scowl marred her tan lips as she failed to find a blue blur racing down the streets and alongside the buildings.

 _They needed to talk_. Something had happened the other day when she went to pursue Eggma'am. Something was very off.

She could feel it, the Chaos Energy on Mobius completely unstable. It was as though there wasn't enough of it, a good portion of it was _missing_. She knew that the other hedgehog was the cause of this in some way, that the confrontation with Eggman hadn't gone well. She was probably one of the very few who could feel the subtle, yet alarming change since she was so dependent on it. It was her mission now to find the speedster and help fix the mess she caused.

As usual, of course. The ebony Mobian scoffed and tore her hard gaze away from the bustling city. Sonic would've run through here by now if she intended on buying the half-priced Chili Dogs she got every Wednesday, so the fact she _wasn't_ here was odd, as well as a major inconvenience. Now she actually had to go out and _look_ for her, which could often times be quite the hassle.

She brought the intercom on her wrist close to her lips. "Agent Rouge, this is Shadow. Do you have any information on Sonic's whereabouts as of late?"

There was a pause on the other side. " _Blue? You can't find her? I thought you would've memorized her daily schedule by now considering how much you watch her_." He chuckled, which struck a nerve within the darker Mobian.

"This is no time for pointless comments!" Shadow snapped at her partner. "We both have our missions to complete, and I intend on completing mine as swiftly as possible. Do you or do you not know where Sonic is?"

" _Hey, my mission is going just fine, so don't worry about me, sweetheart. I'm headed toward the echidna's place to talk about the recent change in Chaos Energy, she might know a thing or two about Blue's location. Then again, her fox friend may be a better start_."

Shadow sighed. "You're right, I'll head to her workshop first." She lowered her arm and pulled out a red gem from her quills. Her ruby eyes closed beneath dark lids, and she raised the emerald into the air. "Chaos Control!"

oOo

"Sonic...I don't know if we should really be doing this..." The fox nervously rubbed the back of his neck and averted his gaze as other pedestrians paused and dubiously eyed the cobalt teen beside him. He hadn't wanted her to catch the public's attention, but she had been adamant.

She rolled her emerald eyes as she waited in line for her meal. "I'm not waiting a week for my next opportunity to pig out. Let me live a little."

"Sorry, it's just I'm not sure if it's good for the public to see you like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he sucked in a heavy breath before releasing it as a sigh. "You're a hero, and the media is obsessed with you. If the wrong person notices something off about you, they may try to take advantage of the situation."

Her eyes blinked once before she let out a small snort. "Tails, I'm a _woman_. I'm very well aware with how the media will react when they find out, and I assure you, I can handle it. It's not a big deal, the day I care about my public image is the day I stop eating chilidogs...which, actually," she took a step forward as the vendor returned with her order of five portions with extra chili. "It's my turn~!" She sang as she gave him the rings and took the tray.

She led Tails to a nearby table and sat down, pushing one of the sausages toward the fox Mobian. "Thanks," he smiled as he glanced at her right before she engulfed an entire chilidog, leaving a mess around her lips. He found himself laughing despite himself, and she turned to him, confused, just before eating her second.

"What?" She raised an eye-ridge.

"Nothing, it's just that you're so much like him."

"Uh, I am him...or maybe...he is me." She flashed him a cocky grin before taking a huge bite.

"Sonic!" Tails was startled by the faint, high-pitched sound he heard, and he wondered if he had just been imagining it.

"Did you hear that?" He turned to his big sister, who was chewing her food and shrugged carelessly as she was in her own world, picking up her third dog.

Suddenly, she choked, and her third helping fell tragically as she was embraced from behind. The azure teen was panicked as she felt someone snuggle into her back, their grip around her neck almost deadly.

"Sonic! Oh, I knew it was you!" The pink hedgehog giggled, but paused when she noticed the blue teen coughing. "Are you okay?" She backed away.

"I'm fine, just fine." Sonic's voice was strained as she gripped onto her chest and tears spilled from her eyes. She never thought she'd die from choking on a chili dog, but here she was, nearly proven wrong.

The pink preteen released her immediately after noticing her voice, and turned to Tails with a worried expression, only to see that he was absolutely horrified by the turn of events. "S-Sonic?" She gazed back at the hedgehog.

"Good to know you're _exactly_ the same, Ames." She chuckled as she turned in her seat and faced the young girl, who suddenly became baffled as she took in the other's appearance.

"Wh-Who're you?" Amy frantically looked between Tails and Sonic. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I thought you were-"

"Sonic? Yeah, I figured." She roughly wiped the leftover chili off her face with a napkin.

"I just…" She paused before glaring at the yellow Mobian. "You! What are you doing here? Who is this?"

The fox gaped at her, alarmed by her sudden change in tone. "S-Sonic. She's Sonic."

"Yeah, right! Don't try to fool me, Tails!"

"No, he's right." The blue hedgehog stated.

She stared at her long and hard before narrowing her eyes. "Uh-huh, sure. Is that some sort of cover up?"

The teen blinked. "Uh, cover-up for _what_?"

She crossed her arms, a threatening glint in her jade eyes. "You trying to be his girlfriend or something? Well, guess what, he already has one!"

Sonic stared at her with a dumbfounded expression, wondering how the poor girl came to that sort of conclusion, before remembering that she was a preteen and these things just made sense to her. "No, Ames, it's okay. I'm just a girl now, I know it sounds weird, but let me explain."

She eyed her skeptically. "Go on…"

"I'm from a different world." The cobalt teen began. "I was fighting Eggma'am, but there was a portal that sucked me in. I came out the other end, but then suddenly everything was gender-bent."

"Oh, so you're not really Sonic...you're just an alternate version of him." She clarified.

The teenager huffed, crossing her arms. "No, I _am_ Sonic!"

Tails scratched his the side of his head. "Amy, you have to understand, this isn't just a case of alternate universes. She's actually the main Sonic of her universe, so the situation itself is very complicated."

"Wait, so if she's here, then where's _my_ Sonic?"

He sighed. "We don't know. We're hoping he's just running around as usual, worst-case scenario is that he somehow got warped too...we've been looking for him, actually. Well, we were, until _somebody_ got a little sidetracked..." He sent his older sister a teasing grin.

The blue teen waved one hand in dismissal as her other grabbed the last chili dog, considering how her half-eaten third one now remained desecrated on the concrete not too far away, and took a big bite. "I'm sure he's fine. You guys worry about me waaaaay too much. Him being transported to my world isn't even a bad thing. He'll have a ball there."

"But we need him, what if Eggman tries to take over?"

"What if I need a date!" Amy added.

Sonic sent them both a frown. "Um, I can take care of it? If he got sent to my world, I'll do my duty and protect yours and trust that he'd do the same for mine. There's nothing to worry about, no need to stress over it."

The pink Mobian scowled. "That doesn't solve my problem!"

The older hedgehog smiled. "I'm sure I'll miss the feeling of having a little sister, so I won't mind having a shopping date with you. We can try out some of the cute baking shops and maybe even go to a spa. I'm open to anything, really."

"Y-you mean that?" Amy gasped in surprise. Sonic was _actually_ willing to make plans with her? "But you never want to hang out with me..."

"Definitely!" Her grin grew larger. "It's gonna be so weird seeing everyone as a guy, I'm so used to being surrounded by ladies. If I ever find myself needing some girl-time, I can rely on you, right?"

The preteen squealed in delight and clapped. "Yes, yes! Of course! This is so exciting, I don't usually get the chance to hang out with other girls! Cream's too young and Blaze is never around, we absolutely need to get together! You can even tell me everything I need to know to win my Sonic's heart!"

Tails eyed the both of them, raising a brow and pursing his lips at the apparent connection being made between the two. He wasn't sure how he felt about Sonic spending time with Amy rather than himself. "After we go on _our_ adventure, right?"

"Of course! Adventure and excitement always before leisure!" Sonic reassured him before taking one last bite of her chili dog. He let out a sigh of relief, as long as his time with his hero remained uninterrupted, he could deal with the teen spending quality time with the other girl.

"Where to first?" He asked.

The cobalt teen rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Where would I feel like going right now…" She snapped her fingers as an idea hit her. "Knuckles! It's the perfect day to go out and bother her!"

The fox nodded with a smile. "Then Angel Island it is."

"I'm coming too!" Amy exclaimed, leaving no room for argument.

"Awesome," the blue Mobian smirked as she stood up. "This is gonna be _fun_."

oOo

Knuckles sat before the Master Emerald, legs crossed and eyes closed, focused on the energy radiating from the powerful gem.

' _It's not enough_ ,' she scowled. ' _It feels like a good amount of it just...disappeared_. _How?_ '

She heard the sound of footsteps climbing the altar, and with annoyance she opened her violet eyes and faced the uninvited guest. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm a _little_ busy?" The red echidna huffed.

The white bat smirked, dressed in his black suit and tie, as stylish and handsome as ever. Most Mobian girls would swoon at his feet, but never Knuckles, who was dressed in her cargo shorts and white crop-top. Casual as always, and indifferent to the matters of the city-dwellers. She had her own priorities, like preserving the Master Emerald which had been under her clan's protection for centuries.

"You're not happy to see me, Knuckie?" He sighed. "And I was so happy to see you…"

She pushed herself off the ground while rolling her eyes, "Why would I ever be happy to see you? You always bring me trouble." The red Mobian crossed her arms and glared at the bat.

"I don't _always_ bring you trouble..." Rouge argued, but the echidna gave him a look that meant she was unconvinced.

"Alright, then why are you here?"

The bat paused. "As much as I'd like to say I'm here to see your beautiful face, I actually need your input on the Chaos Energy levels as of last night. Our data at G.U.N. suggests that they have fluctuated erratically in the past few hours, meaning someone or something is tampering with their normal state..."

Knuckles nodded. "Your data is correct. There is definitely something wrong." She turned to the Emerald and let out a heavy sigh as she observed it. "Something is...missing. I don't really know how to explain it."

"Perhaps the Chaos Emeralds? And missing as in lost? But that's not unusual."

The echidna shook her head. "It probably does have to do with the Chaos Emeralds, but whatever is going on, it's not lost. It's gone, as in, all traces of its existence just vanished. The Energy is unstable because it's trying to make up it's natural energy levels, but it just _can't_."

"...But that doesn't make any sense. Where would they go?"

The red Mobian glanced at the bat with a determined look in her eyes. "I don't know, but we may know someone who does."

"Sonic...I'll update Shadow on this right away."

oOo

Tails sighed as she placed an ice pack on the fading purple wound on the cobalt Mobian's forehead, blue eyes curiously observing him as he breathed slowly. It had been over twelve hours since the incident, and he was _still_ unconscious. He was resting on their couch, completely oblivious to the new environment he was in.

To be honest, she wasn't quite sure what to do or say once he woke up. Good afternoon? That would be an easy start, but explaining how or why he was there would be an entirely different matter. She got that Eggma'am's machine went haywire, but why would it rip open a portal and replace her sister with a male version of herself? It didn't make much sense, and her honest opinion, felt a bit cliche. There had to be a bigger picture to all of this, she just lacked the necessary information to piece it all together.

He let out a small groan, eyelids clenching with slight pain. Was he stirring?

A loud knock on their front door jolted her from her thoughts. "Hello?" She made her way to the wooden portal, a gloved hand twisting the knob and opening it, only to reveal an ebony hedgehog standing with her arms crossed as her face expressed irritation. "Shadow?" The yellow Mobian raised a brow.

"Hello," the darker agent greeted with a nod. "Is Sonic with you?"

"U-uh," the fox scratched her cheek nervously. "Well, you see-"

"Is she alright? Is she hurt?"

Tails paused, curiously noting Shadow's concern. "I think you should see for yourself…" She moved to the side and gestured for the other to enter. The dark hedgehog relaxed her arms as she strode forward, making her way to the living room after noticing a blue ear sticking up from the other end of the couch.

It only took one glance for the dark hedgehog to understand this wasn't her Sonic. "An imposter?" She turned to the fox with skeptical eyes and fists clenched. "Where did you find him? What happened?"

"Uh...Eggma'am's lab…" Tails sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck, averting her gaze from intense blood-red irises. "And I'm not quite sure of the details, but I'm pretty sure he fell from the portal."

"A portal?" Shadow raised a brow, eyeing the azure form with contemplative eyes. His head was rolling side to side, lids tightening and relaxing, clearly in the process of waking up. "If he came from the Doctor's lair, this can't be anything good." She firmly held her wrist with her other hand, stretching her fingers as her eyes narrowed. "I need to know what I'm dealing with."

Tails stuttered, realizing that the agent had a point. The doctor was known for creating incredibly realistic androids and metal copies of her sister, she had been so relieved to see the cobalt Mobian that she forgot to think rationally. They could be in danger, and they'd find out soon enough. "M-maybe we could ask him?" She let out a nervous laugh as she twiddled her thumbs, watching as the darker hedgehog never tore her gaze from the other. The more she thought of it, the more the possibility that this was all part of the Doctor's ploy seemed likely. She could be incredibly sympathetic and convincing when she was being deceptive. "...She _did_ mention some experiment…"

"An experiment, you say..."

"Sh-Shadow?" Emerald eyes had opened slightly, clearly still in a sleepy haze, and for a moment the fox swore she saw the other's intimidating demeanor falter for only a fraction of a second before her brows furrowed with evident distrust.

Her hand raised, fingers pressed together before she sliced down, hitting his temple with considerate force as Tails covered her gaping mouth and stared in horror. She heard him grunt once, but he went limp, and cerulean eyes could only flicker between the two hedgehogs before landing on the darker, wanting answers for the assault.

"That should give you enough time to tell me _everything_."

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry about not posting in like, forever, but I've been so busy (and unmotivated) with all this stuff going on. I've been doing stuff to prepare for transferring to a University as well as working a summer job, AND trying to get all the achievements in Sonic Unleashed, which is absolute hell. I'm posting this as confirmation that I'm still writing, just very, very slowly._

 _Now, to the story. Here's an introduction to F!Knuckles, F!Shadow, and M!Rouge. Knuckles' outfit is based off what Lara Croft wears, whereas Rouge's suit and tie is a reference to things like James Bond, Kingsman, etc. In the way that a tight-fitting, revealing outfit would make men easy to take advantage of, a gentlemanly approach seems to make ladies swoon. Especially since M!Rouge is dealing with a gang of young women, different gender means different tastes. But he's still a flirt, and materialistic af._

 _F!Shadow's outfit is disclosed until next chapter lol. Now onto her personality…she is what many would at first glance call a bitch,_ _ **BUT**_ _she's a book, and that's just her cover. A few have been able to see her softer side, but you have to be really special for her to open up. Normally she'd be much nicer to Rouge, but in this chapter, the bat was teasing her and she was getting very defensive. It's one of those sibling relationships where they act like they hate each other and fight a lot, but they actually care for each other. So what if she likes to keep an eye on Sonic? That was her own business and Rouge should just quit meddling in her affairs! To answer a review I got, yes. I see her as being very dominant. While Sonic is more laid back, Shadow is ruthless when it comes to her goals. She can be stern, bossy, and mean, but in time, we'll see a whole new part of her._

 _Okay, I'll try to not wait a whole other year before I update, ok? I'm gonna have some free time and will probably get bored a lot when I'm not doing schoolwork, so I'll be able to work on this and CCF again. Feel free to critique, review, yell at me for being lazy, silently read this, whatever makes you happy._


End file.
